Drinking with a dungeon bat
by epicbat12345
Summary: A new wizarding drinking establishment opended it's doors once again. Severus Snape, a regular, becomes Intruiged by the illusive pub owner, who sits in the corner wearing a cloak. HG,SS..
1. The New Place

_A/N Hello again! hope you enjoy this first start of this new fict!_ _This first part is mainly about setting the scene. It's a little different, however the two will meet... and drinking will occur._ _please enjoy!_ _I do not own H.P, J.K Rowling does, im just borrowing her magical world temporarily haha!_

 **THE NEW PLACE**

A new wizarding drinking establishment opended it's doors once again.

The wizarding community had been aware of its exsistance for 3 months now.

However, this was not your average watering hole, figuratively speaking, prehaps this was the cause of the communities apparent reluctantcy.

This establishment was run in a peculiar manner, meaning that there was no place to order drinks exactly, or even any staff that anyone was aware of. Although to everyone's disbelief there had been no thieves or trouble, despite the pubs lack of apparent sucurity.

All was not as it seemed.

Which sparked controversy on the lack of tradition which usual pubs had, like being served at a bar by a bartender.

However when ordering a drink here, all one needed to do was, tap their wand on the table, state which beverage one wished to order, and wait approximately five seconds for your desired drink to simply appear on the table. As for payment? Well, each time a new customer or customers visited, a charmed piece of parchment arrives with the first drink or drinks ordered. For the parchment stated two things, the drink and the price. Each time a drink had been ordered it would simply appear on the parchment stating the grand total of the bill. When the customer wished to leave and pay, they would simply leave the correct money on the parchment, which would instantly disappear and customer would be free to leave.

Simple right?

Wrong.

Dispite the questioning of the safety of this peculiar pub. All opinions concerning the lack of security, were all infact mistaken. For this business was indeed one of the safest in wizarding Britain.

What many wizards were unaware of, was how much the place had been charmed and warded.

Whenever anybody ENTERED through the doorway, or at least attempted to. It was charmed to check two things.

1\. If the witch or wizard was above the age of 18.

2\. To detect if the customer had money.

If a customer, who was underaged, or had no money on their person, attempted to enter, they would simply be unable to enter the pub.

However when a customer wished to LEAVE, this same door had been charmed for exit. If a wizard or witch wished to leave and had not paid, or not paid the full amount. Upon exiting through said door the wizard would find themselves standing outside completely naked with their clothes on the floor and the exact amount owed, missing from their pockets.

Some might think the security charms were a tad exssesive.

But it worked.

Although not the most popular of all the drinking places, business was good, and those who came in respected the precautions.

Plus, the witches and wizards that graced the pub with their presence, didn't always enter for the unconventional service.

A few of them came in for the books.

As well as a pub, this place was practically a library where you can get drunk. Who would of thought some witches and wizards liked to curl up with a pint and book? More than one would think.

The atmosphere was calm, usually a little murmur of conversation could be heard, or sometimes even a flick of a page from one of the pubs many books, but mainly it was quiet.

Which was why the owner chose to have no staff to run the place.

Who needed an overbearing, annoyingly loud bartender clattering around all the time? However the pub wasn't left entirely unattended, if you wished to have a gander, the owner could be spotted each night, in a booth in the corner wearing a large cloak, nursing a pint of butterbeer with a candle and large stack of books.

The owner was glad the pub was not heaving each night, however the selected few that did cross the pubs threshold knew to respect the rules.

That's why if you ever wanted a pleasant, calm, atmosphere to drink, and prehaps a book to read, you came to the Slanted Book.

The Slanted Book was quiet most nights. That was the reason Severus Snape was pleased he stumbled across it upon accident (after a few firewhiskeys before hand). On his first time he came, the pub had only been open a week, and appeared to be the only person there. However Severus Snape, a man who very much enjoyed his privacy, became quite attached to this quirky establishment. He quickly made his frequent appearances apart of his weekly routine.

For the first 3 months Snape graced the Slanted Book with his presence. once a week, without fail, at exactly 9.57pm on the dot. No one knew exactly why he came in at that precise time on a Wednesday each week, or why he never took his cloak off to reveal his face.

He just did...

Well, he did until he started to become aware of the illusive pub owner's presence. Although his cloak was similar to the owners, Snapes mind started think about the other hooded figure. That's when his arrivals started to vairy.

And thus this story begins...


	2. 1

1.

Wednesday night.

Mid september.

5 years after the war.

9.57pm.

Severus glided into the Slanted Book, seating himself into his usual spot. These movements were second nature to Snape now. So he didn't realise that when he sat down that he was not alone.

But he did when he saw the hooded figure put their empty glass down onto the table.

Snape looked up, just enough so he could see, but not enough so that others could see him.

"Firewhiskey." He mumbled quietly as his wand tapped the table.

He bore his eyes into the cloaked figure, although no face could be seen, he did notice something.

The cloaked wizard was smaller up close, even though they were leaning on the table absorbed into a book, Snape could tell.

He downed the firewhiskey quickly before ordering another.

When his next drink arrived he plucked up the courage to speak.

"Who are You?" The inquisitive words slided quickly out of Snapes mouth.

The hooded figure shifted a little, just after Snape spoke, as if recognising the voice. "Well, honestly I was going to ask the same question, but I wont be needing to anymore." A soft voice replied.

Snape instantly stiffened and yet downed his second glass of firewhiskey. It can't be?

Once he felt the burning liquid running through his veins, he reluctantly relaxed. However his words were still cold. "What are you doing here?" Still not looking up, the same soft voice responded. "Reading..." a glass of firewhiskey appeared in the cloaked hand, before taking a sip. While being careful not to fully reveal the face. "and drinking, like you." The mystery paused. "I was curious to find out who the other cloaked wizard was really... I was getting jealous. There can only be one... However... as we are both already acquainted, and it doesn't look like anyone else will turn up. I think we should both let our hoods down."

Snape exhailed reluctantly, grumbling incoherently, as he fumbled with his hood to show his face.

He looked up to find himself unable to do what the mystery wizard wanted.

"No." The words cut like a knife.

"Two firewhiskeys." He demanded at the table.

"Oh, no it's ok you don't need to get me a..."

"And what makes you think that I bought YOU a drink?" He sneered at the cloaked one, before quickly downing one after the other.

The burning soothed his blood and relaxed his muscles.

He felt bitter.

"It's such a disappointment really... I was beginning to... tolerate this establishment..." the alcohol was kicking in. "It started to distract me from the pains of my pointless exsistance."

"Then why stop?" Mystery replied, before waving the cloaked hand to reveal two more glasses of firewhiskey.

"Drink with me."

Severus complied... He felt warmth, not just from the alcohol.

After finishing the glass, he fumbled in his pocket to put the money down.

Once stood up, there could be a slight sway seen from the man.

Before staggering out of the pub, he stopped right outside the exit.

"Until next time... Miss Granger."

Off he went, staggering off to the night.

 _Hello, mixing it up I know... I dont ususally write this at the bottom, however thanks to everyone who liked the first bit._ _please review, and be nice, i'm sensitive ;) haha_


	3. 2

2.

Monday Night.

18th of September.

5 Years after the war.

11.50 pm.

Yet another firewhiskey had been drunk on Severus's part.

"So... why a pub Miss Granger?" Snape slurred. He began to chuckle... Hang on, Snape showing human emotion? He must be drunk. "I didn't take you as the drinking sort mind." He snorted. The now revealed Hermione Granger, raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well...sir, you only really knew me when I was a child. Times change... As you know... However I could probably drink you under the table now."

As she finished the last of her sentence, Snape was midway through taking a sip of his drink, and nearly spat out it's contents as she completed her 'statement'.

"HA! Challenge accepted Miss Granger! I would like to see you try..." His velvet tone softened a little. "It's not like you sit at home on your lonesome drinking to oblivion each night eh?"

Her light expression faded ever so slightly as she spoke. "Haha, that's why I own a pub... So it looks and seems acceptable." She smiled at him weakly.

Severus stopped. His eyes tried to focus on hers, however finding it difficult. Due to the amount of alcohol that was in his system already, Severus didnt know which Hermione to focus on, as he currently saw four Grangers.

"You of all people should not feel that way..."

"Oh? Why is that...Severus?"

"Your really don't know?!" Snape roared loudly.

"NO! I DON'T!" Hermione snapped, thumping her fist on the table.

Snape was aware that he was agitating the girl, however he was too drunk to care now.

"Is the golden Gryffindor not being shown enough love or attention?"

Hermione froze. If she could murder with a look, Snape would be dead five times now. Her voice was so soft and full of pain as she spoke, and Severus knew he had made a mistake, no matter how drunk he was, he knew he was in the wrong.

"I'm not the person you knew..." her face was bright red and her eyes were looking at the plethora of books on the shelves around them.

She wanted a subject change, also attempted to make a weak joke. "You're not supposed to upset a witch her birthday." Snape grunted.

Honestly. He felt bad, alcohol had similar effects on him as Veritaserum. Especially after more than five glasses of firewhiskey. He had been known for spilling many truthes after a few drinks.

However Severus dropped his sour face and put on a more passive one?

"Ah. On the contarary... if there is one peice of information I had gathered through your years at Hogwarts... it was your birthday."

He tried to take a sobering breath.

"That is why... for some reason, unbeknownst to me... I've... erm... Happy Birthday Granger."

He thrust his hand into his pocket to reveal what looked like a leather bookmark. He slid it across the table.

Hermione tilted her head in surprise.

"Miss Granger, this is no regular gift, it's charmed you see... from one book lover to another, I found it rather usefull."

Her face started to light up.

"What does it do?"

"It can translate any language from any book?"

"Really?"

"Of course Hermione! Why would I lie!?" Snape barked at her.

They both flushed in the silence.

"I should leave... However Granger if I hear any laughing, due to my drunk state... I shall not be happy." Snape attempted elegantly to get out of his chair, however he was unsuccessful, and proceeded to fall gracefully onto the floor. Thankfully Snape found two small, nimble hands keeping him upright.

He mumbled a thanks under his breath.

Just as he found his wobbly balance, his long, slender, hand reached for his pocket, but the same hand that had helped him, grabbed his wrist.

Snapes head shot up.

"Don't worry about it." She whispered into his ear. Her hot breath and gentle voice sent goosebumps down his spine, and quickly made his palms sweaty.

When Snape, once again, had reached the door, he stopped again. However to Hermione's surprise he quickly spun around and pulled Hermione close to his hot chest. He put his lips to her ear, and in a sexy slurr, he spoke.

"You shouldn't be alone..." his breath quickened.

"Happy birthday... Hermione."

Before Hermione could reply, Snape was out the door.

 _A/N So... what do you think? Hope you enjoyed that! please review, but be nice, I'm a sensitive soul hahah_


	4. 3

**I DON'T own H.P**

3.

Thursday night.

Mid October.

5 Years after the war.

10:25 pm.

After Hermione's birthday, Snape came in most nights. Although he would stay most nights until the early hours of the morning, he wouldn't drink much. He noticed quickly how tolerable Hermione's presence was. He also discovered how much he liked to read and discuss books with her. Honestly Severus didn't like to read when he was in a ridiculous state, it made him queezy. However he couldnt waltz in, to the slanted book, and not by a drink. In the Severus Snape book of etiquette that gesture would be considered rude.

Especially if he personally knew the owner, the pub was a quiet one as is, Severus did not want to take advantage. There are many things that Snape is, and being a sponge is NOT one of them.

Also the another thing that Snape knew, which he didn't want to admit, was that he was starting to feel like he cared for her. Of course if anyone went up to him and asked outright (he wouldn't be downright rude, gosh he may have been bad but he wasn't a monster... anymore!), he would simply say "She is the owner of my most favoured drinking establishment, I tolerate her presence."

Of course which is Snape language for, "This pub is my safe haven, and contains three of my favourite things, books, firewhiskey and Hermione Granger."

"Out of all the extraordinary books you have here Granger, I must admit that I enjoy your muggle collection the most..." Hermione's face went red as she placed her glass to her lips. "Oh really?" She teased.

"Hmm indeed..." he paused to take a drink of his butter beer. "I especially enjoyed this particular book on muggle conspiracy theories... By Herman Noe-Rigger, I believe." As soon as Severus said that name, she was blushing profusely, and subtly turned her head away. "Oh... That old thing..."

Severus attempted to keep his face natural, however found himself unable to stop his walls from crumbling down and roaring out with laughter.

"Nice try Hermione..." he spat out through his hysterics.

"Why?" He wheezed.

"Well I need to pay rent somehow Severus." She giggled.

As soon as Severus heard the sweet cacophony of laughter exit Hermione's mouth, Severus felt his heart swell slightly.

He quickly realised he was staring too much and cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"You keep avoiding this question but I shall keep asking until I am satisfied... Why a pub Granger? Just on your intellect alone you could have done great things. Why? Why are you alone? You yourself have mentioned a few times that, unbelievably, I am your only source of company... Surely that CAN'T be true?"

Hermione lowered her gaze.

"I... I... I couldn't cope with it Severus, the fame, and every single part of being in the golden trio. After... Vol... Voldemort was defeated, I just wanted time to think. Time to grieve. I didn't loose anyone technically, but I, we, lost people very dear to us. And my parents? Well they might as well be good as dead. They don't know who I am anymore, they are in Australia with their new obliviated life, with no memory of having a daughter. I needed space and time! And I wasn't even granted that. When we were captured in the Malfoy Manor, I saw and felt and experienced terrible things..." Severus placed his hand on Hermione's."...When it was all finished, all the rest of society expected us to go back to normal. I just couldn't, I wanted to get away, travel and do my own thing. But everyone held me back. Even my supposed best friends. Ron wanted to rush into marriage and children... But...But Severus I couldn't. They all thought me to be selfish, and pushed me out, they have never made any interest in getting in contact with me... So I left, I travelled, I went to as many libraries as possible and learnt so much. But I did it alone... Then, I saved enough money from 'my' book to open this pub, my safe haven, a place I have dedicated alot of time and effort into it. But yes I am still alone. And yes I have come to like your company alot..." A tear gracefully landed on Severus's hand. He quickly withdrew it. "I like to think you are my friend." She looked at him with teary eyes.

"I don't do friends... But... for some reason, you have wriggled in to my mind, yes I do consider you also to be someone who is special to me."

For Severus this was quite hard for him, any emotion is really, but a part of him felt like it was right to say that to her.

Snape cast a Tempus charm,

"It's half eleven... I should go Hermione."

"Ok." She said softly, vanishing his drinks and parchment.

Severus wrapped his arms around the troubled girl, then gently cupped her face, and looked her dead into her whiskey eyes.

"You should not have been put through all of that, I know what it's like to be constantly isolated. I am not a very good friend Hermione...But I will try, for You." He gently drew back and softly planted a kiss on her cheek, and left.

Hermione stood there watching him leave, just before he was out of sight he glanced back at her and bowed his head.

Hermione was full of emotion, when he was nowhere to be seen, she muttered out loud.

"I don't want to be your 'friend' anymore Severus..."

 _What could she mean????_ _I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_ _Please review, and be nice ahah_ _much love!_

 **oh and to awnser a question on the reviews... Yes, the Slanted Book does do snacks... But I have a feeling Snape isnt into snacks. Hahaha.**


	5. 4

**_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! JK ROWLING DOES!_**

4.

"So Severus, what do you do during the day? When your not spending all your time with me?" Hermione chided lightly. "Well if you must know... _Hermione_... I brew for my own private apothecary, sometimes for Hogwarts, and even St Mungos on occasion." Snape went back to his book, the 3rd one of this evening.

Hermione liked reading with Severus, almost as much as she liked talking with him. She felt from the last few months that Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio, had DEFINATLY caught feelings for the ex-deatheater, ex-headmaster, Anti war hero, dungeon bat, Severus Snape.

Hermione looked at him while he read. She loved watching his eyes flick across to each word, she found it almost hypnotic.

"Care to not watch me read... Hermione."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She flushed to a bright red.

They both fell into a comfortable silence, even when Hermione was flustered. My gosh! Severus loved seeing Hermione's face turn into an adorable shade of pink.

When Severus had finished that book, he went to grab another one, however, Hermione had the same idea, causing their hands to meet. Both looked up and stared deeply into one another's eye's. What neither of them had realised, that both parties felt the same bolt of energy going through their bodies.

Hermione opened her mouth, and attempted to make words. "Severus, I, there... um, is..."

Severus's eyes flew open. He knew what she was going to say... or did He? Nevertheless he was panicing, by Merlin he had such strong feelings for this, remarkable, misunderstood woman. All he wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright. But he knew he had to say something. However if he was going to lay down his feelings for her...

He needed to be drunk.

Very fucking drunk.

Severus needed to leave...

But how? Or did He?

Need to leave that is.

He quickly withdrew his hand, popped a stern look on his face, released his wand out of his pocket and firmly tapped it on the table.

"Six firewhiskeys." His eyes burned Hermione's with challenge.

1... Down the hatch, fine.

2... Down the hatch, still fine.

3... Down the hatch, more than fine.

4... Precariously in the hatch, wobbly.

5... Down in one with average spillage, drunk.

6...

6?

Well number six, half of that went into Severus's body... Before he violently projectile vomited on the floor.

Dispite throwing up, he still made sure he protected the books.

Severus was now at level- Very fucking drunk now.

With a flick of her wand the sick was cleared, and so was his bill.

She tried to keep him balanced, and up on his feet.

However try as he might, Severus quickly realised he had made a mistake... he was too too drunk.

"Right..." Hermione exhaled.

"I think you need to go to bed."

His sloppy face looked at her, "I... err, may need assis...sesess." Snape slurred out to Hermione, as she aided a helpless Snape to the door. As he left through the door he looked at Hermione with an expression she didn't think was capable from Snape... Longing.

"Please... Help," his long finger pointed up the road.

As quick as a flash, Hermione was at his side and lead him up the road to what appeared to be Snapes home. She knew it was because he stopped walking and grunted at the door.

She waved her wand and the door opened.

Severus, who was now leaning against the frame, looked at Hermione, and wagged his finger.

"You are a beautiful woman Granger, you should not be alone, I care... Let me... Let me..."

Severus collapsed on the floor asleep.

Hermione stood there shocked.

She couldn't leave him like this, so she hovered his body, into what she thought was his lounge, onto his sofa and transfigured her cloak into a blanket for him, and also summoned a hang over potion, which she knew he would have, and placed it on his table, with a note...

And left.

 _A/N Moving swiftly on now! I really hope you are all enjoying so far!_

 _Reveiws please!_

 _Everytime I go to look, its like christmas_ _!_

 _please be nice!_


	6. 5

5.

 _Severus,_

 _I hope you are not feeling too rough this morning. I am unaware if you remembered last night._

 _But you said some, sort of, very sweet words to me. You are very kind._..

 _ANYWAY you were too out of it last night and I had to walk you home._

 _I didn't think you would be happy if I put you into bed so... sofa!_

 _I hope you have a pleasant day._

 _See you soon..._

 _Hermione x_

 _P.s if possible, could I have my cloak back, it's currently your blanket._

 _Thanks x_

The next day...

It was 4 oclock in the afternoon and Hermione was clearing tables and sorting out the books. Sometimes guests don't always put her, much loved, books in the right space on the shelves. Of course she never put any of her most rare books in the pub, for the public.

Her rare collection was in her flat upbove.

Maybe she could invite Severus?

He would love that, No?

Oh maybe a candle lit dinner?

Prehaps a couple of bottles of her most prized wine?

Yes... That would be perfect.

Hermione was quickly brought back to reality when she heard a knock on the door. Severus.

He stood outside.

Holding Hermione's cloak, folded in his arm. She beckoned him to enter, however he remained stationary and did not move an inch. He only moved to hold up her cloak, and gave her the best smile he could muster, although he looked rather awkward doing it.

Hermione quickly stopped what she was doing and rushed outside.

Her first thought was to give him a hug, even though the two were naturally coming closer as time went by. Hermione Granger did not want to screw this up. So, she greeted him with her warmest smile.

"Hello Severus, thank you for bringing back my..."

He stopped her.

"No." He said stiffly. As she retrieved the cloak from his warm body. "It should be me thanking you... I acted rather carelessly last night. I thought prehaps that once I had had a few glasses of firewhiskey, that I could pluck up the courage to... Well..." Severus turned away for only a moment, to regain composure. Who knew Severus Snape was a bag of nerves when saying his feelings??

"... Well... to tell you that I will not be coming in to drink this evening..."

Hermiones gaze went to her feet, she was disappointed. "Oh... very well, have a good evening then... Severus."

She turned to leave, but his hand caught hers. They both felt sparks again. He pulled her back to him, staring into the blackness of his eyes and the warming oaky-ness of hers.

His voice was low, but soothing.

"Let me finish." He said bringing a long finger to brush against Hermione's lips, causing an army of butterflies to flutter around in her stomach.

"I will not be coming in tonight for a drink. Nor. Will. You..."

Hermione withdrew a little in confusion. "Meet me here, at this very spot at seven o'clock." He muttered in a gentle tone, not leaving her eyes once. "Can you do that for me Hermione?" He said bringing her hand to his lips, however not quite making contact. "Yes... Yes." Hermione breathed, as the waiting lips landed gracefully on her hand. Her body filled with a sense of emptiness as he withdrew. Snape bowed his head and stared deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"Untill tonight... My lady."

And with that, he turned on his heel and left.

Hermione calmly went back into the Slated Book, and carefully went up the stairs, and into her flat. She walked into the center and waited a few more calming seconds, while she quickly cast some silencing charms... And then she released the emotions.

"Eeeeeeeeee" Hermione squealed with a mixture of pure excitement and joy, as she jumped up and down. The jumping quickly turned into pacing. And the joy? Well that replaced by panic. "What am I going to wear? Is he going to want full ball-gown? Or a simple muggle dress? What if he doesnt like muggle clothing? Wait... is this a date? He didn't specify! I don't want to screw this up... I really don't want to screw this up!"

Meanwhile...

Severus shut the door to his house and quickly his gaze went to his trembling hands. He leant against the door and let out a groan. "Why is she so perfect? And why was requesting for her company so difficult for me?? But why would a perfect woman like her, want an old sour man like me?? Oh God's... if I keep talking like this I'm going to end up screwing it all up... Oh Merlin, please look over me tonight, wash over me like Felix."

 _A/N SORRY! I have decided to upload this one chapter into 2 as I didn't want you guys to wait for too long, as it has been a couple of days since my last update! The date itself will be finished and uploaded later today! As always, please review! I love to see that you guys are enjoying it :) Thanks!_


	7. 6

**_I do NOT own Harry potter._**

6.

7 o'clock

Hermione stood and the same spot where the sexy Severus Snape kissed her hand. Everytime she thought about it, her heart would swell and twist about in her chest.

Hermione started to shuffle her feet in anticipation.

To say that she was nervous was a complete understatement, inside she was a mess. Before she left the pub and put her calm mask on, she had six outfit changes and a crying break between each one. Other than that she was fine... ish.

However the same could be said for Severus, for he could not contain his nerves either. It took a great deal of will power not to grab a big bottle of firewhiskey and just drink the lot.

Hermione could feel her heart beat a little faster every second that passed. Until she heard a shuffling of feet that was not hers.

A gentle but large hand rested on Hermione's shoulder. "Your here." A hot shakey voice caressed her ear. She twisted round, and there stood a terribly handsome Severus. To most, some would say that he didn't look that different as he wore usual black attire, although this time he complemented it with a dark green velvet dinner jacket, but to Hermione... She could of fainted on the spot. Her heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second, while looking at his decadence, she could not belive her eyes.

"You look... you look..." Her chest tightened as she spoke, "Amazing."

Severus gracefully stepped back and pulled one singular rose from his pocket. "And to say that you look divine is a complete understatement, words can not express how beautiful you look." And once again, Severus was right, she did look amazing. Hermione chose a simple black satin dress that went down to her ankles, and draped across her shoulders was a silver silk shawl with little intricate patterns dotted across it.

Hermione put her small slender hand on the rose and looked up into his beedy eyes.

"Thank you... it's beautiful."

As Severus looked into Hermiones eyes, even without casting legilimancy he could feel the panic and excitement radiate through her mind. Realising they were both staring for too long, Hermione, turned her head away. However as soon as she did that the panic returned and her palms began to sweat.

Severus noticed that, and being the gentleman that he is, attempted to calm her nerves, and remind her that he's still her friend. He stood up straight and grasped her hand. "Please, don't be so nervous Hermione..." he smiled a genuine smile. "We need to go now, I hope your hungry."

As soon Severus started to relax himself, Hermione felt safe. She nodded in agreement, as he let go of her hand and offered his arm. Suddenly with a POP they were standing in a cute little village by the sea.

After a quick walk along a narrow, lamplit street, they walked past a small port filled with fishing boats, before they reached their final destination. The resturant looked like a converted shed on the outside, however the interior looked very rustic and quaint. As they were taken to their table, jazz music could be heard in the background. Hermione liked this place alot, including the fact it was all lit up by fairy lights and candles, making the atmosphere seem very romantic.

As they both started to eat their meals in a comfortable silence, Hermione decided to break it.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Ah I was wondering when the know-it-all would question where we are. It's a small fishing town, in the south west, called Port Issac."

"Cornwall?"

"Why yes. Yes it is... How did you know?"

"My parents used to take us on holiday, every year to Cornwall, although not for a few years now. What about you Severus?"

"I've been here once, as a child. However, there is a wood about a mile away that has been very useful to my needs. Plenty of Cornish pixies, their wings are priceless." Severus carried on chewing his stake, while Hermione look at him horrified. He noticed. "Oh don't worry, Cornish pixies wings grow back within twenty minutes." After this revelation, Hermione relaxed and they carried on with their meal.

Once finished, and all was paid, they walked back to their apparation point. Severus turned to Hermione, "Are you ready?" He spoke gently as he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. "Well Severus... I have had the most wonderful evening with you, and honestly I don't want it to end." A look of pure joy washed over Severus's face.

"Do you really mean That?"

"Of course Severus. I was wondering if you would like to come to my flat for some wine? It's where I keep my special collection of books. I was, urrm, finding a right time to ask..."

His black eyes swam with warmth as he pulled Hermione close.

"I couldn't think of a better way to end the evening."

Hours passed by, although neither of them noticed, doing the things they loved the most, reading, drinking and laughing.

By the time midnight came, Hermione was comfortably leaning against Severus, whilst tucked into a book.

"Severus?"

"Hmm"

"Was this a date, tonight?" She turned to him, looking with bright shiny eyes.

"I suppose it was... Honestly I had wanted to for some time now." He shifted uncomfortably. " I have come to care for you a great deal Hermione. And all I want to see is you happy." And Severus meant it, he meant it so much he felt tears well up in his eyes, as they had appeared in Hermione's eyes too.

Hermione took this moment of emotional silence to make her move, and show him what she feels for him.

Her gentle fingers caressed the side of his face wiping away the tears. The gap closed and both lips met the other. In a kiss that was so fragile and gentle it's sent tingles through their bodies.

Snape withdrew, and let out a sigh of relief, as if he was waiting for that moment the whole evening. "I'm afraid that I have to go now, but It would make me very happy if we could do this again."

"I would love to, more than anything."

Severus smiled at her. They made their way out of the Hermione's flat, through the pub and on to the street. However no one made the option to move. They just stood there gazing into the others eyes.

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione's, in a soft but protective grip, and whispered in her ear.

"May I kiss you again Hermione?" He purred into her ear. Before placing the most sweetest most passionate kiss Hermione had ever been given. Her body responded by drawing closer to him. She never wanted to leave this moment. However, like all perfect moments, they must all come to an end.

Severus eventually withdrew, with a slight pink blush upon his face. He never wanted to stop, however Severus Snape is a patient man, and of course a gentleman, and did not want to rush too far.

"Goodnight Hermione, I shall see you soon, And thank you for accompanying me tonight." he bowed his head and walked towards his home.

It was cirtainly a good date.

 _A/N here we go the date!! wasnt sure how long this was going to be!_ _please review, and be nice! :)_


	8. 7

25th of December.

There had been a great deal of snow this year. However that was not causing any problems for Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, who were both tucked up into each other feeling the warmth radiate from the fire.

"I'm glad you chose to spend Christmas with me." Hermione said, looking up a Severus with her warm brown eyes, that sparkled in the fire light.

"How could I not Hermione..." he started to say, as he quickly pressed a little kiss on the tip of her nose. "Besides, if I didn't agree, I would have ended up alone, drinking myself to oblivion. When I would much rather spend it with a particular Intelligent, good hearted... sexy, know it all." Severus snaked his arms around Hermione, before attacking her face with a hot searing kiss. The kiss deepened, and hands started to roam. Although the kiss was short lived as Hermione pulled away.

Severus looked into her eyes concerned. "Are you Ok? Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh God's no Severus... it's just... I know you said no to gifts, but I..."

Before Hermione could finish, there was a cool slender finger pressed on her lips. "I broke the rule too..."

She looked back at him in mock horror, followed by a cheeky smile, before shifting closer to him, and placing a box in his hands.

Severus looked at the box and smirked, green wrapping paper of course.

Once the paper was off and the box was opened, Severus held in his hand a glass, but it was not any old glass... "I know, it looks stupid... but I had this glass specially made for you, so whenever you drink here it will appear in your glass. Also If you look on the bottom it has your initials engraved..."

Severus went to look at the bottom of the glass, but just as he did, an old fashioned, ornate, silver and green key dropped into his lap. He held the key up. "What's this?"

Hermione blushed. "Well... This key will allow you into the pub and the flat whenever you wish, you are now apart of the wards, as long as you have it on your person..."

Severus was speechless.

"Oh... you don't like it!" Tears started to well up in Hermione's eyes. Severus grabbed her face and pulled her in for a gentle kiss, "Hermione... it's perfect... I...Thank you."

Severus's heart wanted to burst with joy and... possibly love? For this remarkable witch. Possibly love? Oh Severus was such a fool to himself, of course he was in love with her, they had been seeing each other for over 2 months now, and of course he was head over heels.

He let the emotions sink in for a few more moments before his own nerves came crashing down upon him. His heart thumped harder into his chest, and his palms grew sweaty, as he placed a long thin black box into Hermione's delicate hands.

Her fingers gracefully popped the lid open, as she looked at the beautifully simple necklace. To some, it wouldn't be considered as much. But to Hermione? It suited her personality perfectly. It was a simple silver chain with a small silver book that was attached.

"Press the book to your lips." Severus spoke softly.

When Hermione's lips grazed the light metal, the book suddenly had a life of its own. It opened up and small writing appeared on the pages.

The writing said: _I love you Hermione Granger xx._

When she saw those words, a sharp breath shot out of her.

"You do?"

"More than anything in the world."

And like that, they were both latched on to each other's bodies, attacking with passionate kisses.

Before either of them knew it, they were both lying on totop of each other, in Hermione's bed, naked.

Making sweet hot passionate love. Not too rough but not too gentle. Their bodies intertwined as one, making pure exquisite pleasure and joy pulse through each other. Each thrust more pleasurable than the next. It got to the point where it was too much for Severus and he couldn't hold on for any longer. When suddenly his release came bursting out of him in an earth shattering orgasm, which felt so good inside Hermione she screamed.

When the pleasure had subsided Hermione was tucked up to Severus as he held her tight.

"Please stay tonight Severus."

"It would be my pleasure..."

Silence.

"Please, never let me go..."

"Never."

"I love you."

"I love you Hermione."

 ** _A/N OK! Bit of fluff for you! I am sorry however, never rally been very good at writing them._**

 ** _Also, I think we might be coming to the end!!_**

 ** _Finally, please review!! It means so much to me! please be nice!! Thank ypu all so much for the love for this! Thank you!!_**

 ** _sorry for the mistakes, my fault for finishing and uploading late at night, haha!_**


	9. 8

**J.K ROWLING OWNS H.P (I'm just borrowing her characters for one last chapter.)**

1 year and 5 months later...

"Here's to 3 years" Hermione beamed, as she raised her glass into the air. "Im so proud of you Hermione..."

"I'm so proud of us Severus, who would of thought that we would be here now?" Snape snaked his arm around Hermione as they sat in the back of the Slanted Book, with a glass of firewhiskey in their palms.

The atmosphere was pleasant that evening. Since Severus became co owner of the Slanted Book, business for some reason became better. However it may have been because he moved his apothecary to the same building, so naturally the pub was given more exposure.

Light, gentle music filled and danced through the air as Severus and Hermione looked out on to their domain. The pair could not be any happier.

"I am so glad you found this place, even if it was upon accident." Hermione joked lightly. "As am I." Severus murmured to her as he looked into Hermiones oak eyes, filled with love.

"I used to wallow in my self made solitude, thinking that if I carried on drinking, eventually the pain would ease and melt away... However it lead to you. And several drunken nights on my part." Severus laughed, a deep and velvety chuckle that flooded Hermione's ears like a chorus of baritone angels. This made Hermione's stomach flutter with excitement.

However this was not the only reason Hermione was excited.

Tonight was such an important night for her, and Severus as well.

Hermione exhaled nervously, feeling the anxiety build up inside her like a card tower on a windy day, or like a game of jenga that had been going on for hours and would topple at any second. Her muscles tensed up around her, and Severus could feel it. And it concerned him.

He moved his body to face her and looked her deep into her eyes. He didn't want to use legilemency on her, she did not deserve that. So he came to the conclusion that he would just simply ask her what was wrong and hope that she wouldn't say... "Oh no, I'm fine..."

Which she did.

Shit.

Hermiones mind spiralled out of control.

"Oh no... He knows, HE KNOWS! My plan may be ruined... Do I carry on with it? Act normal. For Merlins sake, ACT NORMAL!" Is what Hermione was saying internally.

Externally?

Well, she appeared to be calm... too calm, almost suspiciously calm.

Breath.

She waved her hand and vanished their drinks.

New ones appeared in their hands, this time, wine.

"You know I only drink wine on special occasions..."

"As you well know Severus. Tonight is a very special night, my pub turns three and we are still going strong."

Severus paused for a second. Looking at the glass suspiciously.

"Indeed." he purred.

"Drink up then," she smiled, as Severus eagerly pressed the glass to his lips. To injest the crimson liquid.

Hermione started to relax.

When Severus's cup was about two mouthfuls full, the wobbly game of Jenga had returned into Hermione's stomach.

The glass was almost empty now.

"Stop." Hermione urged, as Severus was about to finish his drink. "There is something I would like to say... To you." Right. This was it. The moment Hermione was dreading.

"What? You haven't poisened me have You?" Severus spoke with a slight concerned voice. "Oh God's No!" Hermione spat in surprise.

She stood up. Then sat back down, realising that she looked silly, so she grabbed Severus's spare hand.

She cleared her throat and began...

"I know this is not the most traditional way of asking... But we are not traditional people..." Her thumb rubbed the top of his hand. "You Severus Snape, have made me very happy. I never thought after the war I would find friendship and happiness. And yet here you are, sitting next to me, not just my companion, but also as a much needed friend and lover...

If someone came up to me, when I first opened this pub, and said, 'in three years time you would start drinking and fall in love with the dungeon bat himself, Severus Snape'. I would of told them to piss off. Why would the intelligent, sexy, Severus Snape fall in love with me?

And yet here, we, are.

I love you... And I will for the rest of my life. Will you, Severus Snape, please drink the last part of your drink?"

Once again, he put the glass to his lips to finish the rest of the drink. But just as he lifted the glass something solid and cold touched his lips. He looked down to see that inside his glass was a pure black obsidian ring.

Severus's heart stopped momentarily but suddenly sprang back to life, as his head whipped up to look at her...

And he laughed.

Hermione was confused. Very confused.

"Funny you should say that Hermione Granger..." He quickly put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Hermione could feel the tears, like little pin pricks, hitting her eyes.

Severus slid a dainty platinum ring on to Hermione's finger.

"Hermione? Would you make me the happiest dungeon bat in the world and marry and bond with me?"

Hermione wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

In this very moment, Hermione Granger, was the happiest woman alive.

"Yes Severus, my dungeon bat, I will Marry and bond with You!"

The End.

 ** _A/N Here we are! The End! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed! Please review, tell me what you think! Be nice!_** ** _Even though we are at the end, I check the reviews regularly, so please show some love! It really keeps me inspired!_** ** _Also, if you want to that is, let me know what you would like to see next!_** ** _Thank You! Until next time!!!!_**


End file.
